Once Upon A Dream
by Destinygurl187
Summary: Sesshoumaru wakes up to a big surprise. Can he handle the explaination he recieves? SK SaM I?
1. Morning Shocks

Disclaimer: I have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or related characters.  
(Fluffy comes to me of his own free will. LOL)  
  
A/N: Some characters will be a bit OOC but that's is just so that they can fit well in the story.  
  
Once Upon A Dream By Stephanie Keller Chapter 1: Morning Shocks  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke slowly, savoring the warmth he was currently curled around. He assumed it was a pillow and snuggled into it. Even as he was wrapped back into sleep, a thought nagged at the back of his mind. 'Since when are my pillows this firm, warm, and shapely? SHAPELY?!?!?! He became instantly awake and looked down at the package in his arms. ARMS?! he now had two. And the one in those arms was none other than Kagome, his half- breed brothers wench. After the shock wore off, he noticed that she looked incredibly beautiful, curled up gloriously naked, long ebony hair spread out on the pillow and a mating mark at the junction of her shoulder and neck. His mark. HIS MARK?! What had happened? HE stayed still, trying to figure out just that when she started to wake. His thoughts were 'oh no, what do I do?' But panic soon gave way to reason and he thought 'I will get to ask her what had occurred since my mind seems to be so clouded at present' She then opened her cerulean blue eyes and looked up at him. All thought fled but for 'Kami she's beautiful'. Then she spoke, rocking his world yet again. Her voice was like heaven, soft, firm and seemingly so far away. Then he realized that she was snapping her fingers in front of his face." Yes?" he said in his usual stoic voice. "Have you been paying any attention at all?" she demanded, fire in her eyes. "I'm sincerely sorry. What is it you were saying?" he stated nonchalantly. "Oh kami, the Ice Prince apologized. The world is coming to an end!" she said with a laugh, all fire gone from her eyes and voice. "I was asking how are you this morning but I think I have my answer." She giggled. "My head is a little clouded. Could you please tell me what has caused this. And also how and why I have two arms." He asked looking her straight in the eye , all seriousness and frost. She sat up and got comfortable, as if to tell a story and said "Well it all started..."  
  
A/N: Well that's the end for the beginning. I will only update upon receiving conformation from you all that you would like to know what happens next. Well Ja Ne!!! 


	2. The memories

Disclaimer: I have not, nor will I ever own Inuyasha or related characters.  
(Fluffy comes to me of his own free will. LOL)  
  
A/N: Some characters will be a bit OOC but that's is just so that they can fit well in the story.  
  
Once Upon A Dream  
  
Chapter 2: Morning Shocks Part 2  
  
It all started...  
  
*~Flashback~* "Where the hell do you think you're going?" yelled our favorite hanyou. "I'm going to take a bath." Kagome yelled, walking away. "You just took a bath yesterday!" "And? You, with your sensitive nose, should understand how bad a person can smell if they have been fighting, getting sweaty and dirty, with demon guts all over them, and not take a bath." "Point made." Sango said from the sidelines, where it was safe. "Stay out of this!" Inuyasha yelled." "You shouldn't be alone. It's dangerous, and I don't feel like saving you again today." Kagome remembered earlier that day, they had been attacked. It was by a bear youkai who had wanted the shards of the Shikon no Tama that she wore around her neck. The youkai had grabbed her to take them and Inuyasha had just barely saved her from decapitation. "I'll just be at the hot springs and I will take Sango with me." said Kagome. "Can I come too?" Miroku said with a lecherous grin. "Hentai!" Kagome and Sango screamed. Both slapped him on each side of his face, just before Inuyasha pounded him into the ground. "We'll be back in an hour." said Kagome as she and Sango walked off. "He is soooooo not a monk!" Kagome said, laughing. "I know." said Sango, blushing 10 shades of red. "Oh really? Since when?" asked Kagome, all curious. "Oh since before you came back 2 weeks ago." She said, all the while trying to hide her flaming red face in her change of clothes. "Oh Sango, you slut!" Kagome cried through a fit of giggles. "Damn straight!" said Sango. "Oh and Kagome, right back at ya!" "What! Where did you get that idea?" Kagome said, all innocence, her giggles subsiding. "I've seen the way you look at Inuyasha." Sango said, trying to take the discussion off of her and Miroku's newfound relationship. "What look?" asked Kagome sadly. "Only the sad puppy look. Everyone knows you're still in love with Inuyasha. Well, everyone but him that is." stated Sango, trying to comfort her friend. "Can I tell you a secret?" Kagome asked. "Sure, what is it?" Sango stated, concerned. "Well, you remember the last time I went home? Well, just before I left, I had to come back to camp because I forgot something. I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo under the god tree. I heard him tell her he loved her and that he only kept me around to help defeat Naraku. I ran back to the well and home. "I didn't look back. I have accepted that he doesn't love me and never will." She confessed at last. "Oh Kami! You should have told me! You must be heartbroken. Why didn't you tell me this then?" Sango asked, pulling Kagome into a hug. "Because it wasn't important." "What do you mean it wasn't important? It was important to you. That makes it important. That bastard!!" "Please don't say anything. Its over. Lets just move on." Kagome said pleadingly. Unbenownced to them, a pair of golden eyes watched and listened from above. 


End file.
